Will Randy Shave
by Kinley Orton-Reigns
Summary: Will Randy shave or will someone do it for him?


Will Randy Orton shave or will someone do it for him?

It was the weekend before the next show and Kendall was at home wishing that her husband who she missed so much would come home. Krista Orton was there sitting with her sister in law as her brother Randy was bringing home her boyfriend John Cena.

"Krista how are you and John doing?" Kendall asked as she poured herself something cold to drink and then walked into the living room. "Are you sure you don't want anything to drink?"

"We are good, going strong for nearly 5 months and doing good. I am getting ready to travel with him for the next few weeks." Krista stated "I'm sure, I just finished my pop before pulling into the drive. What is up with the facial hair on my brother?"

"I have no clue, I haven't seen the man unless he is on TV. I am getting ready to head out and travel with Randy as well. I am finally cleared from my surgery to travel." Kendall said as she sat down and put her legs up and smiled at her sister in law who was also her best friend.

"Did they finally figure out what was causing all the pain?" Krista asked

"Finally. They had to remove my appendix and that was what was causing all my stomach pain, it was radiating all the pain." Kendall stated

"Ah, well I am glad that you are finally feeling better. Was

Randy at least home for the surgery?" Krista asked as she turned on the TV and turned on SmackDown so they could see what was going on with Cody Rhodes aka Kendall's brother.

The girls sat in silence watching Cody on TV and Kendall shook her head at her brother who was talking about his face disfigurement and how he was tired of all the hideous people in the world. Kendall made a mental note to talk to her brother about a new gimmick. While the girls watched the show Randy and John were just now touching down in St Louis.

"Has your wife mentioned your beard yet?" John asked as they waited for their plane to taxi to the gate so they could head to Randy's house.

"A few times and her answer was I like you better clean shaven and that was it. Mom thought it was different and Krista well you know how my sister reacted when she found out I had a beard, she nearly hit me." Randy stated and John chuckled as it was like his girlfriend to be violent.

"How is Kendall feeling?" John asked

"Better, I am thankful that they finally found out what was causing all the pain, she is cleared to travel with me for the next few weeks. How are you and Krista doing?"Randy asked

"Krista and I are doing good. She is taking the next few weeks and we are traveling with each other. She would love to travel all the time and work with creative. I have talked to Stephanie and Kendall she has a place on the team if she wants it." John stated

"Sweet. Although I don't know if we need both of the girls on the road." Randy stated

"Why do you say that?" John asked

"They are worse than you and I. They are best friends and they can get away with pulling the pranks better than us." Randy informed his best friend "You forget that Kendall is only a year younger than me and a year older than Krista."

By the time Randy and John arrived at their gate and finally got their luggage they headed towards Randy's hummer that was parked at the airport and headed towards Randy's house. When they reached the house Randy could tell that both girls were still awake and waiting on their arrival. After parking the car in the garage Randy and John got out and grabbed their luggage and walked into the house and he could hear the TV on and the girls laughing at something. Randy set his luggage down by the stairs and John did the same as they walked into the family room and Randy pressed a kiss to Kendall's cheek and she smiled up at her husband who was finally home.

"Yea you are home." Kendall stated

"Yes we are." Randy said and smiled down at his wife who he was very much in love with.

"Damn Orton, you look like you've been living in a cave or under a rock!" Krista stated

"Ha ha." Randy stated

"I love ya bro, but the caveman look really isn't working for you." Krista said and smiled at Kendall who was trying her hardest not to laugh at what Krista was saying.

"Shut up Krista" Randy growled

Kendall wasn't very happy that Randy now had facial hair she loved how Randy was always shaved. It had already crossed her mind to go out and buy a brand new razor and shaving gel for Randy and have it sitting in their bathroom so he would see it when he was in the bathroom. Kendall and Krista were going shopping in the morning and she was planning on buying him a new one and giving it to him.

"I can't stand it when John doesn't shave for one day. I don't know how your wife can stand it now." Krista stated and that earned her a high five from John.

Randy had enough and just reached over and smacked his best friend upside the head. He laughed as he knew it was going to bad coming from his sister but his wife had been really quiet about him having a beard now. Randy also knew that Kendall was one not to say anything but point it out that she didn't like it one bit. It was evident when she wouldn't let him kiss her on the lips, but he didn't really think anything of it as Krista and John were at the house.

That night as everyone was in their bedrooms for the night Randy walked into the master bedroom and smiled at his wife who was reading in bed. As he crawled into bed he pulled Kendall to him. "Baby give me a minute."

"Fine" Randy said and let go of Kendall and watched as Kendall took off her glasses and set them on the night stand and then turned off her light and laid back down on Randy's chest as he wrapped his arms around her then pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I love you baby."

"I love you too. I also love it when you are clean shaven." Kendall stated and closed her eyes and went to sleep in her husbands arms.

The next day came quickly for Randy as he was waking up to a empty bed and smiled when he got up and walked into the bathroom he saw that Kendall had placed a new razor and shaving gel out for him and he put them back up in the cabinet and jumped into the shower and got cleaned up. After getting dressed and making the bed he walked downstairs only to hear his wife and sister talking.

"I finally got some sleep." Kendall stated

"Same here. I slept all night in John's arms." Krista stated

"Morning facial hair that is a mess."

"I laid out a new razor for him and he didn't get the damn hint." Kendall stated

"I got the hint but I am not shaving honey." Randy stated "I happen to like it."

"You and who else?" Kendall asked as she sat down next to Krista at the island

"My fans" Randy stated as he poured himself some coffee

"I doubt that. Maybe I should ask for a poll on who likes my husband with facial hair?" Kendall stated and grabbed her phone and started to twitter it.

Everyones phone started to chime with text messages from Twitter.

KendallOrton: Who is in love with the facial hair my husband seems to be rockin? I know I don't.

KristaOrton: I hate it he looks like a caveman

JohnCena: Well the women in Randy's life have spoken they hate the beard!

As the day went on Kendall and Randy headed out shopping and he was pretty unhappy that his wife who he is deeply in love with twittered and asked for everyone's thoughts on the facial hair. "Baby I am getting nothing but heat on my beard. What is so wrong with it?"

"Well its uneven, and you look better and hotter with no facial hair and I believe all your female fans love you without the beard. Please shave for me." Kendall stated "If not then I will take matters into my own hands."

"I will think about it honey." Randy said as they headed back home.

"Thank you. As long as you don't think that chest hair is in as well we will be okay." Kendall stated "When we get home I am laying down for a bit join me."

"Sure baby, no worries on the chest hair. I am not that cruel to you." Randy stated

"But you have a beard that's bad enough." Kendall stated

Randy chose to ignore that comment and drove them home and then helped Kendall into the house and then grabbed all the bags from shopping. Kendall headed upstairs and stripped down to her tank and undies and climbed back into bed and drifted off to sleep while Randy unloaded all the things they had bought. While Randy was putting things away he didn't even notice that John had joined him in the kitchen.

"Hey man whats up?" John asked

"Not much we just got home, thinking about having a family bbq and all that fun stuff but don't know if Kendall is up for it all." Randy said

"That is understandable what she had the surgery a week half ago right?" John asked

"Four days. I am thankful that Vince let me off for that day and then that Krista has been here with her. I have to say

that she is pissed about my beard." Randy said

"That is right sorry my mind is somewhere else. Randy you know I love Kris right?" John asked

"I know that. I recall you telling me a few times during the flight yesterday why?" Randy asked

"I am thinking about asking Kris to move in with me. I have bought a house here in St Charles." John stated

"That is right where is it again?" Randy asked "You hurt my sister I will hurt you."

"I know that ass. Its not far from here actually its next door." John said

"Sweet when do you move in?" Randy asked

"Not for a few more weeks. But hey do you want to do this supper tonight?" John asked and smiled when Krista and Kendall walked into the kitchen with smiles on their faces.

"Hey hon I thought you were sleeping." Randy said as he pulled Kendall into his arms.

"I couldn't sleep and then Krista came in and wanted to talk and soon it was on a topic of your beard we hate it baby and if you wont shave it off I will." Kendall stated

"I would like to see you try baby, you don't have to guts to do it...you know you love it just say so." Randy said

"If she wont I will." Krista stated

"You don't have the guts either. Its not like the two of you can hold me down to even try. You would have to get me plastered then do it and I'm not drinking sorry girls but good try." Randy said

"John baby you will hold Randy down for us wont you?" Krista asked

"John" Randy warned

"What? How in the hell did I get dragged into this?" John asked

"Kris if he wont I know some Diva's who will help me on the road." Kendall stated

"You didn't did you. Baby why?" Randy asked

"Because I love you, but I hate the facial hair. John you will help right?" Kendall asked

Randy looked at his best friend who was looking at his girlfriend and his best friends wife. Thinking it over he knew Randy would be pissed but had to say Randy didn't look right with a beard and wanted to help the girls. "Sure baby...anything for you."

"John how can you?" Randy asked as he looked in shock at his best friend "You are to be on my side not theirs"

It was now a faceoff in the kitchen of the Orton household. Till the doorbell rang Randy was thankful for the distraction as he went to answer the door and once he opened it and there stood his other best friend Ted DiBiase Jr.

"Hey man whats going on?" Randy asked

"Not much got a call from Kendall a bit ago and she asked me to come over but didn't tell me what is going on." Ted said as he stepped into the foyer

"Well maybe you can save me. The girls are threating to shave my beard off and well somehow some way they roped my best friend into helping." Randy said

"Randy think about it. You helped them tied me up and they shaved mine." Ted told him and Randy laughed at the memory that just took place a few months ago.

"It was a good night. Wait that's why you're here isn't it?" Randy asked

"Damn straight Randal. Now either we can do this the nice way and you shave it yourself or John here will hold you down and Teddy will hold your legs. It is up to you." Kendall told him and handed him a new razor and shave gel

"I'm fucked aren't I?" Randy asked

"Yes you are sweet brother of mine" Krista stated and smiled at Randy who had this scared look on his face. "Go for it John"

Randy took one look at his best friends and took off running throughout the house, thinking he out smarted his best friends and his wife he ended up hiding in the spare bedroom but it was the same room that his sister had been staying in.

It wasn't long till Kendall was now sitting on top of her husband while Krista was holding his face still while John had him body scissors and Ted was holding down his legs and Randy was screaming at the top of his lungs.

Of course Ted had taken a picture and sent it to Nathan who was now over at the house laughing at what his brother had gotten himself into and was taking pictures of it all. While Kendall was shaving her husband clean. "Baby are you done yet?"

"Almost calm down you look great." Kendall stated and got up to grab the mirror and showed Randy his face.

"You did a great job baby. Now if those pictures end up on Twitter Nathan your dead got it?" Randy said

"Oops too late"

KendallOrton: Well it worked took matters into my own hands and the husband is now beard free.

KristaOrton: Well he looks so much better…RandyOrton smooth as a baby's butt

TedDiBiaseJr: My best friend let his wife, sister and other best friend take him down and well he is now clean shaven…

RandyOrton:TedDiBiaseJr paybacks are bitches JohnCena same to you.

Randy went up to finish shaving and Kendall walked up with him and watched her husband finish shaving what she had missed and wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed a kiss to his back then sat down on the counter in the bathroom to watch him finish shaving.

"You happy now baby?" Randy asked

"Yes I am honey. Sorry but we had to, you don't look right with a beard you grow another one and we will have problems." Kendall stated with a smirk on her face

"Don't worry about that. Now will we. I don't want to get held down by my wife, sister and best friends. How about we go and enjoy the night with John and Krista?" Randy asked as he washed his face

"Sounds like a plan. I love you Randy and your smooth face and chest and the rest of your body." Kendall stated

"I love you too baby" Randy said and pulled Kendall to his chest and held her.

As the night went on the four along with Ted and Nathan just sat back ordered pizza and just had a great night together. A few days later they were back on the road together and when they arrived at the arena the Diva's were shocked to not only see Kendall but Krista as well and knew they had help in shaving Randy but what they didn't know is that Kendall and Krista took matters into their own hands. While the guys were changing for their matches Maryse, Eve, and a few other Diva's had found Kendall and Krista to see if they were in on the plan of shaving Randy.

"Kendall Krista we have a question for you" Maryse asked

"Shoot what is it?" Kendall asked

"Will the two of you help us in shaving Randy?" Eve asked "We hate his beard its gross."

"Don't even think about it baby" Randy said as he walked into catering to find his wife and get something to drink.

"Wouldn't dream of it honey. Sorry girls it's already done." Kendall stated and smiled up at Randy

Maryse Eve and the rest of the Diva's were shocked as they had been taking bets to whether Randy would shave while he was at home. "How did this happen?"

"My lovely wife and sister along with John and Ted" Randy answered

"Well Randy you look much better shaved good job girls." Eve stated and smiled at Kendall who she was pretty good friends with.

As the night went on the show started out and Randy had a match against Miz and as the show went on Nathan who happened to be at the show and backstage with the girls gave one of the tech guys a disc with all the pictures of Randy being held down and being shaved by his wife. It was after Randy's match that he had just won that Jerry noticed that he had a message from someone backstage and told Cole who made the announcement and it went to the tron and the pics of Randy being held down were now up on the tron and Randy knew who was behind it all and grabbed a mic

"Yes yes I was held down by my lovely wife, sister best friends and my wife took matters into her own hands and shaved me clean a few nights ago." Randy said and the girls just cheered.

As the night went on Randy was laughing at Nathan who had been tied down by a few of the diva's himself being shaved as he had been trying to grow some facial hair as well and they took matters into their own hands and were shaving him clean as well.

"Well hon looks like turn about fair play" Randy said as he and Kendall headed towards the hotel for the night

"Why baby?" Kendall asked as she pulled her hair back and started to wash her face and get ready for bed

"Because the diva's took matters into their own hands and held down Nath and shaved him." Randy said

"They did and we missed it?" Kendall asked

"I saw it happen but it was good honey. How about we get some sleep. I love you Kendall."

"I love you too Randal…now hold me please and I have to say if you do grow another beard, it wont just be me that you will have to worry about. The Diva's will hunt you down themselves." Kendall told her husband

"Don't worry about that baby I learned my lesson" Randy said

A/N: anyone else want to track down Randy and either hold him down and shave him or hand him a razor?


End file.
